


Hitting Rock Bottom

by Anamenia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Doctor/Patient, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Smut, One Night Stands, Romance, Romantic Comedy, tsukki is a doctor intern, tsukkiyama - Freeform, ushijima is the ex boyfriend, yamaguchi is a translator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamenia/pseuds/Anamenia
Summary: Yamaguchi hit the bottom of his life when his boyfriend broke up with him.Then he hits it again when he goes to the hospital for a check out about his men parts after a hot one night stand.His doctor happens to be the one night stand in that equation.***"DO I HAVE HERPES? OR HIV? OH MY GOD AM I GONNA DIE BECAUSE I HAVE SINNED ON JESUS CHRIST BIRTHDAY!?”“I did not- I don't even HAVE HIV how can I give you something that I don't HAVE?” The blond boy asked crossing his arms over his chest, looking pissed and done.“You are the one who is a doctor! YOU EXPLAIN!” Yamaguchi yelled even louder.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hitting Rock Bottom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344238) by TheAnamenia. 



> Hello, this is actually an EXO fanfic I've written back in April but after getting into Haikyuu fandom I noticed the main character here (which was Luhan) also fits Yamaguchi so I decided to post it as a Tsukkiyama fic on AO3. 
> 
> So don't worry if you've read that one, the author is still me and I wrote the original fic, I'm just changing the names,
> 
> Since we are clear on that hope you enjoy!

“Were you sexually active this year?”

Yamaguchi chuckled nervously, rubbed his knees as he sat on the white bed at the hospital in a place as far away as he could possibly drive from his home with the pain he feels at his lower back.

There could be a lot of reason for someone to be in a hospital on a Christmas Eve. Yamaguchi had seen some cases as a nurse rushed him to a room away from that E.R. jungle. For example, you could have a fork stuck in your hand, or you could have simply had a cold or maybe a tree would fall on your head and knock you out senseless. Out of all those possibilities, Yamaguchi was in a hospital because of-

“Please don't think I'm a slut, I slept with a total stranger 2 nights ago and my ass is deep shit burning since then and my legs are kind of jelly like and my stomach is just ugh- I want to throw up so bad DO I HAVE HERPES? OR HIV? OH MY GOD AM I GONNA DIE BECAUSE I HAVE SINNED ON JESUS CHRIST' BIRTHDAY!?”

Yamaguchi heaved deeply on the bag he snatched from the counter of the room before the old lady nurse came. She threw a ridiculous look at Yamaguchi and sighed under her breath, did absolutely nothing to help him calm down then put a cup in front of him before she left the room, telling him to pee on it.

“I am at the bottom point. This is the bottom point of my life.”

Yamaguchi grabbed the cup and walked to the bathroom inside of his room. His head was hanging low in front of him and his feet were quite literally dragging him. He had an urge to run from the hospital but then again he might have been dying at this second.

 

Yamaguchi shivered as he remembered the past week. It all started when his jackass boss tried to feel him up. They were in the small elevator of their company and even though it was for 4 people 7 people were in it. When Yamaguchi felt the pressure on his back he didn't jump to conclusions and relaxed himself thinking maybe it was because the people behind him was pushing him too. He wiggled closer to the side to let the man breathe freely then two small hands crept up to his sides and hold him still. Yamaguchi was so astonished he didn't even understand what was happening until it was too late.

Yamaguchi took a one week rest since he was too embarrassed and shocked to digest the incident and react to it. Plus Christmas was coming so maybe he and Ushijima could go on a quick holiday before he meets with his parents at Christmas.

“Minnie I’m home!” Yamaguchi opened the door to their little cute apartment near the magazine Ushijima works as an editor. He was one of the 30 editors of the magazine had and he was usually never given a page let alone a whole column to himself but Ushijima loved his job and took it seriously. He was usually working from home since he was editing the mistakes or the missing parts of his colleague's columns, Yamaguchi just hoped he could catch him on work right now. Yamaguchi loved watching serious Ushijima, he looked hot instead of his usual cute self and maybe some hotness was all he needed at the moment.

Yamaguchi took off his shoes and dropped his case to the little counter at the entrance. He heard some rustling sounds so he quickened his steps to their bedroom with a hopeful smile on his face.

Unfortunately, he did not come face to face with Ushijima but a few items of baggage laying on their bed. One of them had all of Yamaguchi’s shoes and the other was half full of some clothes. Yamaguchi’s eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead with confusement. Then Ushijima came along with his striped short sleeved shirt, showing all of his arm muscles in its glory. His cheeks were red and some drops of sweat could be seen from the sides of his face. Yamaguchi couldn't help but feel proud of how hot his boyfriend looked at the moment.

“I’m home~” He mused then remembered the baggages.

“Minnie what are thes-”

Then it hit Yamaguchi. If Yamaguchi thought of taking a rest from his work and going a vacation with Ushijima, then so could he! He was obviously trying to surprise him while as usually Yamaguchi screwed things up. He always screwed thing up.

“Oh my God were you going to surprise me with a surprise vacation! I am so sorry that I blew it up! Oh but Ushijimakie I have good news I took a week rest from my job thinking the same thing too! Isn't it great that we are so compatible?” Yamaguchi stepped forward to hug Ushijima like how he usually would when he surprised him. Ushijima loved surprising Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi always felt like he was sitting on the clouds with Ushijima, he never had to think about things thoroughly because that's what Ushijima do. He was comfortable, happy and in love, Ushijima was the best boyfriend anyone could get.

But Yamaguchi stopped when he saw Ushijima was not looking at him but the floor. He did not meet his eyes since he came home, Yamaguchi had noticed then.

“Ushijima whats wrong?”

“I was hoping to finish this before you came home.” Ushijima murmured under his breath.

Yamaguchi laughed and stepped further. “You don't have to be sad since I exposed your surprise. We can pack together!”

Then Ushijima looked up from the floor, meet with Yamaguchi’s eyes. He looked uncomfortable yet serious. Yamaguchi knew that look, it was the look Ushijima gave him before they fight. Yamaguchi stepped back.

“Yamaguchi I want to break up.”

Yamaguchi felt a smile creeping up to his face. This must have been a joke or maybe it was his birthday so Ushijima was trying to surprise Yamaguchi. It was more logical for Yamaguchi to forget about his own birthday than Ushijima saying those words. Ushijima loved surprising Yamaguchi because he loved him, it definitely was a prank.

“But-”

Ushijima holds up his hand and silenced Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi obeyed.

“Look, Yamaguchi, the past two years were great with its ups and downs but it has to end. There is nowhere to go from this point. I don't see a future with you."

Yamaguchi’s head was buzzing and his tears were prickling up to his eyes, burning them with its sensation. Yamaguchi had seen a nice dream after all. A dream he could only afford to see for two years. He saw he could be happy, no he deserved to be happy like other people. He was loved, he had a job and he had a cat he looked in his home with his boyfriend. It was a dream, after all, he had to wake up.

 

 

“WHAT do you mean? He kicked you out!?”

Yamaguchi buried his head in his hands. He was in his best friends home. Saeko was the definition of self-confidence and she had all the right to be. She was smart, rich because she was smart, beautiful because of her damn genetics making every guy and some women to swoon on her feet and was passionate about everything she does. Nagging, for example, was the most passionate area especially if she was nagging Yamaguchi.

“It was his home, of course, I should be the one to leave.”

“He should have given you a heads up.” Saeko pressured, playing with her knuckles and trying not the crack them.

“How could he give me a heads up before he, he-”

Yamaguchi lost all the motivation to talk and burst into tears like he couldn't do in the apartment.

“Nu-uh. I won't let you cry yourself to sleep this night. We are going out, you are going to be deep shit drunk and butt naked at the end of this night, okay?”

“Saekooo~” Yamaguchi cried more hanging on to her sides.

After a few hours of eating junk food, trying to convince Saeko to let him be and failing at it Yamaguchi was wearing the best piece of clothes he could find at the baggage Ushijima prepared. Half of his clothes were still in his apartment and he eventually had to go and take them back. Yamaguchi put that thought back into the dusty side of his brain where he put thing he does not want to deal with and took a deep breath. Maybe this was a start of a new and better life!

 

***

 

“It buuurns!” Yamaguchi hissed as he peed on the cup. He cleaned himself and left the bathroom to find the old lady in the room again. She was throwing him the same disinterested yet judging look. Yamaguchi tried to put a toothy smile on his face but his face scrunched up when he stepped forward with pain.

“Take off all your clothes, wear this, a doctor will come and check you.”

Yamaguchi looked at the ridiculous half open hospital gown and sighed.

“Definitely at the bottom.”

Yamaguchi wore the hospital gown and sat on the bed. He felt a cold wind rush between his thighs and suddenly he was very aware of the fact he was fully naked under the thin layer of gown that doesn't even cover all of his butt. His butt hurt when he tried to cross his legs so Yamaguchi decided to cover himself with the thin blanket laying on the bed.  
The door opened while Yamaguchi was checking his messages. He had two from Saeko and one from his mother.

 

Are you going to bring your boyfriend to the dinner? You can tell me if you don't want to honey, no pressure.

 

Yamaguchi threw his head back and let out a deep scream,not bothering to muffle his feelings or volume. They still didn't believe he actually had a boyfriend. Especially after Ushijima had to cancel their meeting at Halloween when he had to work. Of course, who would want to date with the little Yamaguchi who gets bullied even in his own house by his big brothers and younger cousins?

Yamaguchi opened his eyes and tried to get up from the bed, failed when his ass felt like ripping apart. Then his eyes caught the back of the doctor.

“Oh hello. You must be the doctor who will check me out. Did I scare you? Sorry for that, not exactly the best week for me.” Yamaguchi chuckled, trying to cover up the fact he is half naked and was screaming eyes closed and on top of that he probably scared the shit out of his doctor.

“You would be screaming if you were-”

Yamaguchi stopped talking when his doctor closed the door and slowly turned his face towards to him.

 

***

 

“I can't afford alcohol! I am literally homeless right now!”

Saeko threw him a ‘shut-up-before-i-make-you’ look before ordering one cocktail to the bartender.

“We are at a club, stupid. We will stand next to that table where 4 hot looking guys are drinking and wait until one of them asks to buy one of us a drink.”

“GREAT! No one ever noticed me in my 25-year-old life except for Ushijima, who dumped me right before things started getting serious by the way, but of course one of those four hot men will notice me. Because LOGIC!” Yamaguchi threw his hands up in the air sarcastically. Apparently, a woman was holding her drink up as she tried to push past people and Yamaguchi HAD TO raise his hands at that moment. When the woman’s skirt could be stuck on his belt since it could be seen when his shirt lifted up with the motion and ripped the half bottom of her dress off.

“OH MY GOD!”

Yamaguchi threw himself in front of the woman to block anyone who can see her panties while the woman kept screaming for help for some unknown reason to Yamaguchi. Then he saw his belt was still stuck on the skirt of her dress and he was cornering the woman while their bottom clothes were literally one.

Yamaguchi didn't even understand how 3 muscular men ripped him off of the woman, kicked, literally kicked him out of the club without giving him his entrance fee.

Saeko rushed to his side and checked his ribs, where he get kicked.

“None of this would happen if we stayed at home!” Yamaguchi yelled at Saeko with the pain he is feeling.

“Then it was our destiny to leave this club. Let's go to The Tiger. It only opened a month ago but it's super popular!”

Yamaguchi threw Saeko a ridiculous look.

“I just get beaten up! Are you kidding me right now woman!?”

“Get up you cry baby, even I kick better than that.”

Saeko held Yamaguchi from under his arms and helped him get up.

“You have two black belt medals, of course you would kick better! What kind of an argument is that?” Yamaguchi hissed at Saeko as she smiled smugly.

“Meh, I just like people reminding that to me.”

“Snob.”

“Pussy.”

 

***

 

Yamaguchi was loss of words. Apparently, the latter blonde boy was perplexed between leaving the room or staying there and suffer.

The tall boy gave his weight to his left foot and grabbed the chart probably about Yamaguchi’s information from the table. His face turned serious, totally swept out of his shocked behavior before and turned the pages with the motions of a professional.

“So, Mr.Yamaguchi it says you have a burning sensati-”

“WE SLEPT TOGETHER!” Yamaguchi yelled can't contain his emotions unlike the latter. The blonde boy shut down the chart and turned crimson red around his neck.

“Since we are clear about your symptoms let's take some of your blood and run some tests.” The boy ignored Yamaguchi’s accusing finger showing him at the end of his nail and get down to business.

“A DOCTOR out of all those options gave me HIV? You lots are supposed to save my life not shorten it!” Yamaguchi nagged desperately to his fate, even though the latter ignored his antics. Apparently the nurse passing by was not as disinterested as the blonde doctor.

The HIV guy walked to the doors side and closed the curtains that let the doctors see the patients. This time he looked like he was really hearing Yamaguchi.

“Can you please stop yelling?” He sneered and Yamaguchi answered with more cries and accusations.

“YOU GAVE ME HIV!”

“I did not- I don't even HAVE it how can I give you something that I don't HAVE?” The blond boy asked crossing his arms over his chest, looking pissed and done.

“You are the one who is a doctor! You explain!”

The blonde boy looked up and breathed out and in through his nose. He closed his eyes and sighed before untangling his arms.

“I don't have time for this, I am the only intern tonight. Give me your arm.”

Yamaguchi thought about giving his arm to this complete stranger whom he slept with and get sick afterward. But his guts told him if he did not give the blonde his arm, Yamaguchi’s ass might see the floor in front of the hospital in no time as well.

“Be gentle, I have senseti- AUCH!”

Yamaguchi saw the needle inside of his arm before he can understand when did it happen. That tall bastard didn't even listen to him talk about his sensitive body! It was probably going to get purple like the last time.

“Done.” The blonde boy called, getting up from the chair Yamaguchi had no idea when he sat on.

“Can you run the tests for all the diseases? HIV, Gonorrhea and -”

The door was closed before Yamaguchi can finish.

 

***

 

“That guy has been checking you out for awhile now,” Saeko yelled at Yamaguchi’s ear. Yamaguchi could barely catch it though, counting in the loud music and hundreds of people trying to talk with each other it was almost impossible to do so.

“He was not!” Yamaguchi yelled back, looking at the direction of the said guy. Who was stupid enough to look at Yamaguchi while he was standing next to Saeko?

Yamaguchi looked at the shirt he was wearing. He remembered it was a gift from his Ushijima. He was still his Ushijima even though Ushijima broke up with him. Maybe Yamaguchi wasn't his anymore, or come to think of it; maybe Yamaguchi was his Yamaguchi and Ushijima was not his Ushijima anymore. Or maybe Yamaguchi had just a few drinks too much.

“He is coming!”

“What?” Yamaguchi asked raising his head up and meeting with two pairs of black eyes.

“Hello.”

Well, Yamaguchi did hear THAT.

“Hi.” Yamaguchi choked on his own saliva. Maybe gathering his chin from the floor would have helped too.

“Is she your girlfriend?” The boy with the tanned body and mischievous looking eyes asked. When Yamaguchi’s brain digested the words coming out of his mouth he hit himself mentally. Why did he even get hyped about it in the first place? Man, he was such a loser.

“I am gay.” He answered bluntly.

“And I am not interested.” Saeko added. Yamaguchi whipped his head towards to her. What was she doing? The guy was as hot as a microwaved plate!

“Maybe a few drinks could change your mind?” The guy asked, leaning on to their table, turning his back to Yamaguchi completely. The view was rather good, Yamaguchi had no arguments about it but it was still rude to do so.

“If I need a few drinks to change my mind about you, isn't that saying enough?” Saeko answered plainly. Man Yamaguchi adored Saeko’s self-respect and courage in every moment like this.

Yamaguchi felt the urge to pee and signed Saeko he will go to the bathroom. She winked, saying everything was under control. Yamaguchi didn't see a lot of moments when things weren't under her control.

After Yamaguchi peed on the toilet standing up, because reasons, he went to wash his hands. Yamaguchi didn't bat an eye at first but there was a boy standing, looking straight at the water flowing through the sink.

The boy had empty eyes, mirroring the actions of the water in his black orbs. The boy had bleached blond hair, making his face look even more tired and ghostly at that angle. His white knuckles could be seen as he grabbed the sides of the sink, not caring about the water flowing down to his feet, probably making his socks wet through the sneakers he was wearing.

Yamaguchi would have left the bathroom, thinking it was just another junk head getting high in a clubs bathroom but the tears threatening to fall from his eyes told Yamaguchi the opposite.

Yamaguchi slowly walked towards the boy, making sure he was aware of his presence and not scare him or avoid any funny actions. You know, like getting stabbed.  
Yamaguchi reached to the sink and closed the tap first. The water droplets hitting to the floor slowed down and ended except for some drops escaping through the sink as the boy's hands shake it.

“Hey, are y-”

“I will fucking kill them.”

The boy talked in a whisper. Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks and managed not to step back, or run away when he heard the disgust, anger, and hate carved in his voice.  
WHAT exactly can you say to that?

“Uhm, I’m not an expert but I can say murder is not exactly something good. So I suggest you dump that thought in the trash bin.”

When the boy did not react, Yamaguchi being Yamaguchi and not knowing where to stop kept talking.

“You know, because when they die their heart stops. Or wait, their heart stops and they die? I don't know, it's a tough question what do you think?”

The blond boy slowly raised his head, looking at the reflection of the duo from the mirror. Man, did the boy look angry!

“Uhm, yeah I should-” Yamaguchi showed the door with his thumb, motioning with his whole body that he should go. He wasn't exactly drunk, but he wasn't that so sober either. He should have returned back to Saeko, someone who can use their logic, unlike Yamaguchi.

But then the boy’s white and big hand grabbed his own, gripping it so much that Yamaguchi was sure his knuckles could be seen white as a sheet under his skin too.

The blonde boy left his place and turned his face to Yamaguchi fully. Yamaguchi gulped, his empty hand was still showing the door. The taller boy started to walk towards to Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi couldn't help but step back with the power coming from the latter. Just something inside of his gut told him it wasn't exactly smart to oppose the guy at the moment.

Yamaguchi was aware the loo was small and he didn't have any place to go to the next step he will take backward. The boy didn't go that far and stopped at the last step.  
Yamaguchi saw the fire in his eyes and anticipation filled his guts. Maybe it was his hormones or the effect of alcohol in his system but either way, Yamaguchi wonder how the blond boy's kiss would feel on his lips. Would he be as gentle as Ushijima?

Ushijima. Was Ushijima kissing other boys right now? Maybe he was kissing other boys even before their break up. Who knew if Ushijima was cheating on him or not? Either way, he had thrown him out of his life, he had every right to kiss other boys.

Before Yamaguchi could even understand where that rage was coming from his actions went beyond his thoughts. The blonde boy was looking intensely at his eyes, Yamaguchi noticed how both of them were breathing from their noses and how something connected between them as their rage could be smelled at the small room of the toilet, let alone could be seen. Yamaguchi caught the blond boys lips with his own.

***

After 30 minutes of playing Candy Crash Yamaguchi was bored. And he was still half naked. Why was he even wearing that stupid thing? His question was heard and his answer came a few minutes later.

“When was your last sexual activity with a man?”

Yamaguchi was getting tired of these embarrassing questions. And if you count the fact the last boy whom he had sex with was standing next to the doctor looking as oblivious as one can be, he should be purple, not even red.

“2 days ago,” Yamaguchi answered, coughing a few times to find his voice.

“Were you at the bottom or at the top?”

“Bottom.”

You know what? He really was at the bottom of his life now. The only way was up from here, at least he had that.

“This is my intern Tsukishima Kei, he will be assisting me as I check you out.”

Yamaguchi’s mind thought about the blond boy's name for a millisecond than his thoughts drifted to ‘check out’.

“What kind of a check out exactly?” Yamaguchi asked trying to put a smile on his face, failing miserably.

The doctor put on his white gloves and all Yamaguchi could do was gulp.

Conclusion: He CAN actually go down even when he hit rock bottom. Maybe that was a talent as well. Who knew? Definitely not Yamaguchi.


	2. Second

Yamaguchi had a few embarrassing moments in his life, more like hundred moments but let's ignore that and focus on the most embarrassing parts. For example, he once had to walk all the way from his school to his home while his pants were wet with pee. Yes, pee. Not his own. Don't ask.

And there was that time when he got on a date with some hot ass promising singer from his school, his name was Chen. It was all good until the middle of their date when the Chen guy had gone to the toilet. He did not come back and Yamaguchi had to pay for all their food AND the debts the Chen guy had to the restaurant. The most embarrassing part was not the fact he had paid for his debts, it was the fact Yamaguchi had to wander around the campus to find leftover food next to the banks since he couldn't tell anyone he spent his monthly allowance to a liar.

And most recently there was this incident that included one half-drunk-no-logic-just-get-dumped-Yamaguchi and one hot ass blonde doctor.

 

 

The blond boy took over control the second Yamaguchi crashed their lips together. It would be a total understatement to say Yamaguchi had just enjoyed it. It was so hot and Yamaguchi could feel the heat coming out from his and the boy's bodies. Their kiss get messy with the heat of the moment and Yamaguchi’s lips started to feel numb, he could only feel the boy's tongue dominating his own.

Yamaguchi decided to change that numb feeling and bite the blonds lower lip. The blonde boy responded back in a second biting Yamaguchi’s lips harder. Yamaguchi almost screamed with both pleasure and pain but the latter muffled him with his tongue. Yamaguchi felt the rage building up inside of him along with the heat he feels on his lower parts.  
Yamaguchi grabbed the collar of his shirt and changed their positions with his quick steps, pushing the boy to the dirty wall of the toilet, hovering over him as much as he can with the height difference between them.

“Oh, now I am angry. You dirtied my shirt.” The boy said but his voice was far away from being angry, much more closer to a horny side. Plus, his smirk was not helping Yamaguchi to concentrate on his words.

Before the latter can attack Yamaguchi’s lips with his own the bathroom door opened. Maybe Yamaguchi shouldn't have changed their places and stay near the wall where he could have dodged from the vomit coming out from the girl's mouth.

Both of the young men stopped in their tracks and looked at Yamaguchi’s feet that were covered in vomit. The girl coughed and raised her head looking up to Yamaguchi, trying to gain her focus probably.

“Oh. It's the men's, not women's.” And with that, she gets out from the door she gets in.

“It IS a problem but you could have said ‘Sorry’!” Yamaguchi yelled at the girl, who probably did not hear or care about a single word he said. Why was he always the invisible one? Why, why in the world he had to be someone whom people did not care about even when they did him wrong? Why he had to feel unimportant all the time?

The feelings were buckling up inside of his heart, the emotions he hides from the world could be seen through his eyes that were clouded with tears, almost beautifully shown for the blonde to see.

“I even ruined a hot making out session with a stranger,” Yamaguchi whined with his shaky voice, his vision already blurred with the tears spilling from his eyes almost like the drips of water spilling from the sink earlier.

“Hey.”

Yamaguchi gulped and blinked a few times to face the stranger. When he raised his head he saw the unreadable eyes of the stranger. Yamaguchi had no idea why but his heart did a drastic stop and continued to beat quickly in a second.

“Wanna get rid of those clothes?”

 

And now there was THIS. Getting checked out from his men parts by an old doctor as this Tsukishima boy watched it from the side. He even had the nerve to take some notes and Yamaguchi was pretty sure he saw a drawing shape of his ding dong at that white page!

Yamaguchi didn't even know the boy more than 2 days and he was on his list of embarrassing stuff he had to live with not one but two incidents.

The doctor hummed and said his intern will take care of him while he takes a look at his symptoms before he left the room to the young duo.

Before Yamaguchi can think about that fact the pain hit him from his butt, sending the pain all the way down from his spine. Yamaguchi scrunched up his face trying to find a position that he can be more comfortable in.

Yamaguchi heard a sigh coming from his side and saw Tsukishima hovering him in a second.

“Let me help you.” He said and hold Yamaguchi’s arm, tugging it for him to move until Yamaguchi was comfortable with the help of some pillows.

“Since when it hurts?” The latter, Tsukishima Kei asked. Yamaguchi was going to give him the cold shoulder and not say anything but his voice did sound sincere for the first time that night.

“Since the morning after…” Yamaguchi answered, not catching Tsukishima’s eyes but looking at the ceiling.

Another sigh escaped from Tsukishima’s lips. Yamaguchi couldn't help his curiosity and looked down to meet with the devil Tsukishima Kei’s smirk.

“Maybe it is karma. You stole my outfits after all.”

 

Yamaguchi let out a hearty scream before he spilled his cum all over the brown sheets under him for the second time that night. But the boy hovering over him as he was on his fours on the bed was not finished yet.

Yamaguchi felt like he was splitting in half with the pain and orgasm hitting him at the same time. He was about to fall to the sheets since his vision was all black with some white shiny dots dancing around, plus he had never EVER spent a whole night having sex. He didn't even know how many hours it had passed but Yamaguchi could have bet it was almost morning. It was inhuman to have such stamina, the blondie with magic hands and incredibly thick dick was inhuman.

“I- Can’t any-” Yamaguchi couldn't finish his sentence when the boy hit him at his G spot, making his whole body shiver, his toes curl up and give life to his semi-hard cock again.  
“Yes, you can.”

Was all the boy had said before Yamaguchi was a mess screaming under him in no seconds. And it went for a few more hours like that.

 

When Yamaguchi woke up the boy was still soundly sleeping next to him. Yamaguchi couldn't believe he had just spent a WHOLE NIGHT with a total stranger in HIS house. Yamaguchi didn't even know how he trusted the man enough to go to his home. He could be dead now if he was a psycho instead of a really angry and inhuman sex machine.  
Yamaguchi blushed really hard remembering the last night's events and hold up his vomit on his throat, ready to spill from his guts.

He had to leave that place and he had to leave it quick.

Yamaguchi looked around to see his clothes then remembered the fact they were all dirty. His pants were dirty because of that stupid girls vomit and his shirt was- Well. It wasn't exactly dirty. More like ripped apart when the blondie was too eager to touch his body.

Yamaguchi had to leave and he wasn't going to do it naked. He side eyed the messy blonde haired boy, taking all the place as he slept with his arms and legs open. Yamaguchi couldn't help but think how he was under that arm seconds ago as if the boy was trying to make sure Yamaguchi was still next to him.

Ushijima hadn’t held him in his arms after sex for months now.

Yamaguchi mentally slapped himself. No. Ushijima was gone, he was no longer in his life. Even his shirt was ripped off by a stranger, he shouldn't have thought about him anymore.

Yamaguchi gets up from the bed with determined steps to the wardrobe.

“He owes me a shirt anyway.” Yamaguchi reasoned quietly before taking a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt from the wardrobe.

 

“I was going to ship them back to you once I clean them!” Yamaguchi reasoned, his voice cracking up at the end of his sentence. Although what he said was true, he couldn't help but get nervous under Tsukishima’s eyes.

“Your test results will be out in an hour. You can call the nurses from that red button in an urgency.”

The anticipation building up inside of Yamaguchi’s guts, making it hard for Yamaguchi to hear his own thoughts with the loud beating of his heart on his ears. He didn't exactly think about it but Yamaguchi didn't want to be alone. It was a familiar feeling that Yamaguchi had felt before when he was with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi only knew he didn't want the blonde boy to leave.

“Equality!”

Yamaguchi managed to let out, with a louder voice than he expected.

Tsukishima blinked of few times before turning his upper body to Yamaguchi.

“What?” He asked quite rudely.

“Equality,” Yamaguchi repeated himself. He felt his blood changing directions and going up to his head. Now what? Yamaguchi damned his tongue for spurting out the first word comes to his mind. ‘If you had nothing good to say, you better shut up.’ Is what his brothers would say to him. But then again, Yamaguchi had no important thoughts in their eyes.  
Yamaguchi gripped the sides of the bed hard, trying not to think about the Christmas dinner he will have in that hell hole called home. He sucked in his breath and put a smile on his face, hoping for it to distract the boy from his watery eyes.

“You didn't tell me why you were angry that time.” Yamaguchi started, offering Tsukishima to talk about it. Tsukishima turned on his heels and stepped towards to Yamaguchi in interest, instead of stepping back to the door.

“I don't think I have a reason to.” He answered with the same blunt tone, yet his left eyebrow was up with anticipation.

Yamaguchi felt the tears going away as he was getting curious about Tsukishima’s answer.

“Well, you just watch me getting fingered by an old doctor.” Yamaguchi reasoned. And there it was, the smirk was back onto the young intern's sinfully mischievous face.

“It wasn't my first time watching that.” Tsukishima reasoned, making Yamaguchi crimson red under a few seconds.

“Well, that's different.”

“How is that different?”

“I didn't enjoy it!” Yamaguchi blurted out absurdly.

Now both of his eyebrows were up. Dammit!

Tsukishima, the blond hot mess, looked at his wristwatch. Yamaguchi couldn't help but check the time on his phone too. He had to be at his mother's in three hours. Thankfully the hospital wasn't that so far away from their home so Yamaguchi was sure he would be able to reach his and his egos funeral in time.

“I don't have much time but you managed to amuse me so...”

“That wasn't my intention!” Yamaguchi defended himself. He only wanted an answer from Tsukishima, and he was quite serious too!

“Well, you did either way so shut up and listen if you want to.”

Yamaguchi raised his chin up because of the defense mechanism inside of him and tangled his arms on his chest. He pressed his lips together and throw an annoyed look at Tsukishima yet stayed silent. Tsukishima broke into a crooked smile before sitting on the chair next to Yamaguchi’s chair.

“To cut it short; I am both homeless and broke.”

“YOU TOO!?” Yamaguchi couldn't help but yell with amazement. Shitty things didn't happen only to him! Other people suffered too!

“Can you stop smiling? It is kind of creepy and that is saying something, I’ve worked with dead people for weeks after all.”

Yamaguchi pressed his lips together this time to block his smile. He gained himself a judging look from the long-legged douche with killer eyebrows. Yamaguchi couldn't even fill in his eyebrows since he couldn't see his eyebrows properly yet the annoying blondie in front of him had to have like a combination of three eyebrows in one of his eyebrow.

“Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi returned back to the room when he heard his name being called.

“Yes.” He answered automatically.

“Did you drink any juice or eat anything after giving blood?” Tsukishima asked, getting up from his seat and going back to his professional serious doctor self.

“Uhm, no,” Yamaguchi answered thinking about it in the process. But then again, he was alone as always, if he did not remember it no one would remind him it. There were billions of people in this world yet Yamaguchi was still alone. Maybe he simply had to be alone. Being alone sucked but so did being invisible to people. Yamaguchi didn't even remember the last time he had caught someone looking at his direction. Even people he worked with didn't know him and the closest thing he gets to getting known was getting grabbed by his boss. Do you know what was the worst part for Yamaguchi? Along with getting grabbed in a public elevator and no one batting an eye on it? His BOSS, whom he worked for two years had called him Soo Ahn.

“Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi whipped his head up to come face to face with a pair of eyes looking at him intensely.

“I will bring you some juice,” Tsukishima stated, not even asking Yamaguchi if he would like to drink some. Yet he still waited until Yamaguchi nod or talk then left the room.

 

 

The morning after his bloody -literally- hot one night stand Yamaguchi went back to Saeko’s place. Of course, she wasn't at home which gives Yamaguchi time to think through stuff like how he gets pushed by people, how he finds himself out of people's circles and eventually in a deserted black hole. Yamaguchi was sick of seeing black and being cast aside.

But what could he do about it anyway? It wasn't like he didn't try to change, he did. He tried it at high school when people shunned him out of their groups, he tried in university when all he did was introducing people and getting out of the equation when they didn't need him anymore.

He stopped trying when he met with Ushijima who complimented him about his jacket in a party. No one even bats an eye at him until that point and these young men noticed the jacket he had done for himself. It was a small accomplishment at summer for Yamaguchi but still, it was nice to get noticed for once. After that point all Yamaguchi did was stay at Ushijima’s side no matter what, at least until Ushijima ended their relationship. Maybe Yamaguchi really was only sticking with Ushijima and being a burden to him, screwing up things like he always does without noticing it.

Yamaguchi decided he was too hungover to think through stuff like that yet so he went back to sleep with the same clothes he stole from a specific hot blonde.

 

 

“Dude it would be awesome if you can bring Saeko too!”

Yamaguchi tried to count the little dots at the ceiling instead of listening to his brothers talk. After he did not answer his mother's message, of course, one of them were going to call him and demand an answer because that's how his family worked, Yamaguchi just didn't expect it to be the most obnoxious one.

“She is working Yamagata,” Yamaguchi answered trying to shrug him off but the dude was pushier than that.

“Isn't she a model? Where is she working? We can get her with Semi’s car andgrhhhhba-”

“Yamaguchi?”

U uh. Big balls were out.

“Yes, Taichi.”

Out of his older brothers, Taichi was the oldest and definitely the most solid one. Yes, solid. If Yamaguchi was made of marshmallows and soft places than Taichi was made of solid rock which made him the authoritative one.

“Are you going to bring your boyfriend? “

Well, that was direct.

“HE DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!” Someone yelled from the back. Oh yes, apparently his cousins were there too. Yamaguchi didn't even remember a time when Goshiki side up with him, except for the fact they were both gays in a not that too open-minded family. Yamaguchi had to admit, if it wasn't for Goshiki he could be out of the family tree the long time ago. Because whoever listened to Yamaguchi or put any thought on his words, let alone caring about his feelings and respecting his choices. He was a disgrace to his family when he decided to be a translator instead of having a proper job like any kind of engineering like his brothers, he was a disgrace when he decided to move out while his big brothers were still living under the same roof with their parents and financially supporting them, he was a disappointment to his whole family when they learned he is gay.

Yamaguchi took a few deep breaths to calm himself and did something stupid.

“Yes, he does exist and yes I will bring him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will consist a lot of angst so be prepared but don't worry it ends happily!


	3. Third

Yamaguchi must have been crimson red by now while the blonde idiot was smiling from ear to ear with a proud expression plastered on his stupid face.

“So what you say is?” Yamaguchi managed to ask gathering all his pride together.

“Your partner was too big for you. Your hole wasn't used to getting stretched or maybe you didn't use any lubricant-” 

“Sir, the patient mentioned about using lubricant before. I don't think that was the problem.” Tsukishima cut the doctor, gaining a confused look from him. Yamaguchi wasn't sure if it was the fact Tsukishima was smiling or he knew about a patient's sexual life more than he should know.

“Yes… Then your partner’s penis was bigger than your hole can handle and your penis is swallowed by having multiple orgasms. I think he was too aggres-”

Yamaguchi holds up his hand motioning for the doctor to stop as he lowered his head with embarrassment. He honestly couldn't listen to him anymore with his head spinning and ears ringing.

“My test results are clear?” He asked getting to the point directly.

“Yes. Yes, they are.”

“As I’ve predicted before,” Tsukishima added smugly. Yamaguchi wasn't even looking at him yet the smile on his face was clear on his voice, making Yamaguchi want to punch it right on the square.

“My personal advice for you is rest. You should give a break from sexual activities for at least a week and use a muscle relaxant on your lower abdomen. Just try not to squeeze   
your penis too much.”

Yamaguchi nod, not looking up from the floor. Yamaguchi throw his head back in frustration when he heard the door closing.

“I told yo-”

“KYAAH!”

Yamaguchi grabbed the napkin and covered his face with an instinct of protecting himself. Tsukishima was looking at him as if he was the most idiotic and clumsy child in the class; with patience and an urge to suppress his mocking smile.

“I told you that I don't have any diseases.” Tsukishima continued as if Yamaguchi just did not scream like a rabbit getting hunted by its predator.

“Are you satisfied?” Yamaguchi asked, not trying to hide his sour face and ironic voice.

“Apparently not as satisfied as you,” Tsukishima answered matter of factly with his smug grin.

“Please don't make it harder-”

“I don't remember you being unhappy when I did in fact made it harder.”

Yamaguchi throws an annoyed look at Tsukishima which he responded with an ‘I-couldn't-let-that-chance-pass’ shrug.

“Look, I really am in a dark place now. I would honestly appreciate it if you could just leave me.”

“Hmmm, no.”

Tsukishima answered, his grin no longer appears on his face. Tsukishima leaned onto the wall, looking not less than a model in a doctor cosplay. Yamaguchi gulped yet couldn't divert his eyes away from his body.

“Why?” He asked, his throat sore for an unknown reason.

“Because you didn't leave me alone when I was in my own dark place. Plus, you are in pain because of it. Let me help you out so we can get even.”

Not expecting that kind of words from Tsukishima, Yamaguchi was astonished.

“Those are not exactly the words I would expect hearing from you,” Yamaguchi said his thoughts aloud, which Tsukishima responded with a shrug of his shoulder.

“We can't exactly say we know each other, can we?”

“Well, yeah.” Yamaguchi responded, not knowing what else could he say.

“So,” Tsukishima pushed himself off from the wall and clasped his hands together, “My shift ends in 30 minutes, then I am all yours.”

Yamaguchi stared at the inhuman boy standing in front of him with empty eyes.

“If you want to, of course.” Tsukishima added misunderstanding Yamaguchi’s empty eyes. Yamaguchi nod once after a few seconds and Tsukishima take that as a queue for him to go. Yamaguchi diverted his gaze at the ceiling and listened to his heart beat on his ears like drums.

“What just happened?”

 

Yamaguchi looked at his empty wallet and sighed. One night, only one night he decided to let things go and look what happened? His ass, his mind, his wallet everything he owned was suffering.

“You could have told me those tests cost a fortune.” Yamaguchi greeted Tsukishima when he gets into his vision.

He was wearing an old pair of jeans with a dark green shirt. Yamaguchi saw he was holding a quite puffy white coat with a fluffy head.

“I went from the quickest way and told you I have no disease.”

He put on his fluffy coat and managed to look cool with it, it was sort of a magic that Yamaguchi does not understand.

“But you didn't listen.” Tsukishima finished his sentence matter of factly, looking at Yamaguchi the way saying he has no right to complain.

“Well, it didn't turn bad for you either way. I suffered, you on the other hand bust up your ego.”

“I know. Have you decided on your wish? I will be your genie tonight.” Tsukishima winked at Yamaguchi, making the boy roll his eyes with the cheesy words.

“Well, I thought of something.” Yamaguchi started off, not meeting the young doctor's eyes. “But you can say no if you don't want to. You probably won't like it. Lets just not do it, sorry.”

Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm and started to drag him outside of the hospital with force.

“You can tell me more about it in my car.”

“How much are we sure you are not a serial killer?” Yamaguchi asked as he looks at the dark blood red stain on the back seat. Tsukishima met Yamaguchi’s eyes through the mirror of the car and Yamaguchi could see a mischievous smile on his face.

“I am a doctor, I prefer saving lives instead of taking them.”

Yamaguchi was about to open his mouth when Tsukishima beat him to it.

“But the car is not mine so I don't know what was the owner's preferences.”

“It's not yours, as in you bar-”

“Stole it.”

Yamaguchi whipped his head back to the blonde sitting in the driver's seat. He seemed to look more rebellious than before with his bleached blonde hair, his old jeans with scratches and holes, his short-sleeved green shirt IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!

“I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE!”

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi’s accusing finger with a hint an amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“You can ask me why if you want.”

“So you can drag me into your crime with you? No thanks!”

Tsukishima chuckled, CHUCKLED I SAY in a situation where Yamaguchi was is a dilemma with hopping off from the car or getting control of the said car by force.

“I suppose you remember the night we’ve met.”

Tsukishima waited for Yamaguchi to say something yet Yamaguchi kept his silence.

“Well, it wasn't exactly the best night of my life, at least in that moment. Before I’ve met you I mean.”

Another silence filled the car.

“To come short, I got tricked by my friends. We decided to rent a house together and I gave the security deposit for three months, which is more than the money I had in my hands. They were supposed to get chairs, beds, and stuff for the house since I gave the security deposit but that did not happen. Actually, they found a new house and moved inside of it without telling me. I couldn't get the deposit, get scolded by the owner, have no house at the moment, have no money and those bastards are the reason for it. So I assumed I have the rights to borrow their car, which does not even cost as much as the deposit I gave.”

Yamaguchi would get angry if he heard this a week before but now, he just admired how Tsukishima copes with things happen to him while he whines, gets sad and sits a corner depressed by the things happening to him.

“Can I ask for two things?” Yamaguchi asked, a sudden determination and adrenaline filling up his head.

“Uhm, like what?”

“Can we get into my ex-boyfriend's house before we go to my parent's house? I think I have a few things to learn from you.”

 

“Is there anything I should be worried about?” Tsukishima asked as Yamaguchi loaded a few boxes, 2 pieces of luggage and sit in the front seat holding a cat.

“Are you allergic to cats?” Yamaguchi asked he was out of breath so Tsukishima had to guess what he was saying.

“No, I am not allergic to cats.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” Yamaguchi answered with a shiny smile, that amazed Tsukishima.

“Okay then.” Tsukishima started the car’s engine, giving him a reason to turn his head from Yamaguchi’s blinding smile.

“Did you know I blamed myself for our break up? I noticed that's not it just a few minutes before. I think I always knew it but not ready to confront it since I didn't know how to be right about something, how not to be guilty and how not to blame myself for everything happening in my life.

BUT that's just not it! I understand it as I listened to you. Sometimes it's just ought to happen and sometimes it's mostly the other person's fault. But this is what I know; no one is right one hundred percent. Everyone has a finger in the events happening around them and I keep handling all the fault by my own while other people see this and blame me too.  
I am DONE with giving people a reason to blame me anymore. If I am at fault, then so are you and if you don't accept that then we have nothing to talk about.”

Yamaguchi gulped a few times to catch his breath and wiped the tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

“Do I make any sense to you?” He asked, looking at Tsukishima with watery eyes and he was going to blame Akhilleus fur getting into his eye if Tsukishima says something about it.

“Why it matters to you if you make sense or not? Especially to me? If it makes sense to you, then you simply should apply it to your life.”

Yamaguchi blinked a few times until his vision came clear and nod. He was right, Yamaguchi knew he was.

“Thanks for listening.”

“I said I am yours for the rest of the night didn't I?” Tsukishima reasoned with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Can I ask one thing?”

Yamaguchi nod, urging Tsukishima to talk then he realized Tsukishima was not looking at him but the road.

“Yes.”

“Are those all your clothes?”

“Some of them are presents I get to Ushijima and some of them are stuff I bought to the house. You know, mixer, hair dryer… And there is, well,”

Yamaguchi coughed side eyeing Tsukishima.

“And Ushijima's PlayStation…”

“I stole my ex-best friend's car because he basically fooled me. I wouldn't judge you for mistaking your ex-boyfriend's PlayStation as your own.”

“Mistaking? I didn't-”

“That's what I'm going to say in a court if it ever comes to that,” Tsukishima answered with a smirk, immediately putting Yamaguchi into a better place.

“Hey, are you perhaps rich? Because I’m kind of in need of money at the moment.”

Yamaguchi looked at the big house with the big green garden and big trees with a big fence in front of them. Everything seemed so big, even the people inside of the house.

“I think I need to give you some information about my family.” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima intensely, ignoring his silly question.

“Well, yeah sure.” Tsukishima shrugged putting his hands into the pockets of his fluffy coat.

“My two brothers live in this house with my mom. Taichi, the oldest and Semi, the second oldest. They are both engineers and Semi and his wife Suzumeda are expecting a child at the moment. Taichi has a girlfriend, Yui, she will be there too. They have an 8 year age gap so don't ask about their ages or anything that would come to that.”

“Got it. Taichi Yui, the pedo couple and Semi Suzumeda fat couple.”

Yamaguchi snorted to suppress his laugh but after all, he wanted Tsukishima to know all of them to not create any crisis in the house.

“There is Yamagata, the short one, and Shirabu, the tall one, coming after me, they are engineers too and both of them are single. You will understand why, just don't go up to their room to look at naked women or something okay?”

“And there are the cousins, Goshiki, he has a strong tongue so don't care about what he says. Tendou is whole lot more smarter than he seems so be careful around him too.”  
“Why are you acting like we are going to a battle? It’s just a Christmas dinner with the family.”

“With that attitude,” Yamaguchi said tapping Tsukishima’s shoulder, “you will get eaten alive inside.”

Yamaguchi expected some kind of reaction from Tsukishima, a shocked one, maybe a gulp or anything that shows the blondie understood Yamaguchi’s words. But, the boy kept looking at Yamaguchi with his indifferent face, except for the fact his cheeks were red because of the cold but Yamaguchi remembered the night his cheeks were red because of him and GOD FUCKING DAMMIT HE WAS ABOUT TO ENTER IN A BATTLEFIELD HE COULDN'T AFFORD TO THINK OF That STUFF!

“Oookay.” Was his answer after Yamaguchi kept staring at him, looking like he was about to give birth to a ball for some reason.

“So let's go and eat some food! Because I honestly don't remember when I ate my last homemade food.”

They started to walk towards to the house slowly, Yamaguchi honestly had no reason to rush things and Tsukishima seemed to enjoy the cold weather for some reason.

“Why are you alone for Christmas by the way. Sorry, it just came into my mind, I’m not blocking you from your schedule right?” Yamaguchi asked remembering his manners with the boy for a second there. Honestly, he couldn't remember asking Tsukishima if he even wanted to come to his parents' house.

“I am not Christian.” Tsukishima answered shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh my God please don't tell that inside!”

“Why?”

“Why? Because they will honestly eat you for dessert if you say that!” Yamaguchi answered with a higher volume that he didn't know his voice could reach.

“I’m starting to think your family members are cannibals, no?”

Yamaguchi was about to shrug the question off and continue to scold him for the things he should not talk inside when he saw how serious Tsukishima was. He was looking honestly serious about his words, with no hint of sarcasm yet he was absurdly calm asking about it like it's a normal thing?

“How can you even ask that as if it's a normal thing!” Yamaguchi demanded when the boy bent down to look closer to a flower that managed to grow in the cold winter of December.

“I’ve met a cannibal once, it is a normal thing. They do exist like how atheists like me exist and how, I assume, your passionately Christian family exists.”

Tsukishima straightened his back and come face to face with Yamaguchi again, looking into his eyes for a few centimeters distance. He was slightly taller than Yamaguchi yet he was not intimidating, not now.

“I don't understand why your family would react badly about my personal beliefs but if it would make you happy…” Tsukishima shrugged again, showing it was not a big deal but still Yamaguchi was not relaxed, even after the words that were supposed to relax him. Somehow Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s anger and disapproval but why did it matter to Yamaguchi if he approved his families manners?

Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks remembering something important. Tsukishima stopped too, looking at him questioningly. Yamaguchi felt the blood rushing to his face, not because of the cold but because of the things he will say.

“We are dating. I mean-” Yamaguchi sucked in his breath when he saw Tsukishima raising one of his eyebrows up, “I mean, that's why you are here. I told them I have a boyfriend but as you know I got dumped.” Yamaguchi realized that still stings in his heart yet he shaken his head once and focused again. It was no time for a self-pity, he was going to have the whole time in the world after this night ends.”So you are coming here as my boyfriend. They know nothing about Ushijima, so just be you. As my boyfriend I mean.” Yamaguchi finished his sentence.

Tsukishima was looking at with him both of his eyebrows raised now. Yamaguchi felt his heart hitting to his chest once, twice, thrice and Tsukishima was right in front of him. He slowly leaned to Yamaguchi’s face, stopping a breath away. Yamaguchi couldn't close his eyes, not knowing the blond boy was so close to him, where he can see. Yamaguchi did not want to miss any moment like this where he can see the boys long eyelashes, his shiny full with mischievous eyes, his small yet plump pink lips, and his soft cheeks…

“I’m starting to think you are taking advantage of my little favor for you, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi wanted to scream “PLEASE SAY MY NAME LIKE AGAIN!” and trust me when I say he bit his tongue not to do that.

With one last look, Tsukishima was gone off his sight, looking at the house again.

“But then again,” He continued with his normal cheery voice, his mischievous side showing through his smile along with his voice,”It seems like it will be fun!”

 

***

 

People were talking and laughing when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima entered the big room for dining. The heads turn to them, silence echoing through the halls. Maybe he should have changed, he was wearing a beige pants with a thick green wool sweatshirt. His mother was wearing a brown dress and everyone seemed to wear more formal clothes than a simple sweatshirt, Tendou even wore a brown-green checkered bowtie, which made him look even crazier with his hair going up as if it's electrized, his round glasses shining under the light.

Yamaguchi turned his head towards Tsukishima to see his reaction and judge his clothes once again. Hey, at least they were both wearing green, matching each other AND the spirit of Christmas.

“Hello.” Yamaguchi greeted his family to break the intense air around them.

“Let me introduce you, this is Tsukishima. My uuh… Yeah, Tsukishima, meet my family.”

Yamaguchi knew he did a poor job, which his mother catch on and didn't miss the moment to tell him that.

“Why are you being so awkward, Yamaguchi? We were expecting you-”

“Lies. A lot of us thought your boyfriend was imaginary.”

“I am Yerim, mother of Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi’s mother continued ignoring Goshiki’s interruption and stepping forward to shake Tsukishima’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Tsukishima greeted her politely and bowed after their handshake. Yamaguchi’s mother who likes attention more than anything smiled at Tsukishima’s behavior, a hint of approval hinting on her eyes.

“And welcome Yamaguchi. You don't come enough to our house!” She nagged Yamaguchi cutely before hugging him. It was honestly awkward, knowing she wouldn't act like that if people weren't around to see them, no one to impress around them.

“Come on in, we were about to start the dinner but we waited for you.” Yamaguchi’s mother invited them to the table decorated with a lot of delicious food on it.

“We were waiting for the turkey to cook.” Goshiki butted in again, this time Yerim throws daggers from her eyes to the boy.

“We were waiting for them and the turkey was cooking. Shame on you for trying to be smart and embarrass me. I would expect more from your child Ahn Seohyun.”

Yamaguchi’s older aunt was about to answer back, probably not with a polite answer when Semi cut them off.

“Let's eat, Suzumeda is starting to get hungry.” Semi said, which everyone obligated quietly as Semi helps his wife to sit on the chair next to him.

“I will go get the turkey, Yamaguchi, show our guest the bathroom.”

“Well, it wasn't bad.” Yamaguchi started to talk as they walk to the bathroom.

“Uhum.” Tsukishima hummed as an answer.

“This is the guest bathroom, let's clean up and go back. I think mother liked you, talk about your job too okay? They still don't approve me being a translator.”

“Uhuh, can I kiss you?”

“What?” Yamaguchi asked dumbfounded with his question and lack of focus on his request.

“You heard me.”

Tsukishima stepped towards to Yamaguchi, holding him trapped between his arms and the sink.

“They can hear us.” Yamaguchi managed to let out, trying to find a way to get out of this awkward position.

“I just want a kiss, unless you take things further I don't think there is a reason for them to hear us.”

THAT was something Yamaguchi had no confidence in to promise. But then again, it was just a kiss. Just one kiss…

Tsukishima leaned in to close the distance but Yamaguchi beat him to it, crushing their lips together yet once again. Tsukishima went back with the impact yet answered with enthusiasm, Yamaguchi could feel the smile on his lips. Yamaguchi leaned back, cutting the connection between them. He only looked at Tsukishima's lips, afraid to lose his newly found confidence once he looks at his black orbs. Yamaguchi raised himself on his toes to get a better access to the blonde hotties lips. Tsukishima waited for him, giving him permission to do what he wants, at least that's what Yamaguchi assumed.

Yamaguchi leaned in and pecked Tsukishima’s lips once. He looked at his lips again, putting a distance between them. His lips looked so puffy to be real. Yamaguchi pecked them once again to be sure if they were as plump as they seem.

They were.

“I knew I would find something like this. “

Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima instantly when he heard Goshiki’s voice coming from the door.

“That’s why I volunteered to call you. Now you owe me.” Goshiki throws the duo a ‘that is it’ look before vanishing into the air like the devilish freak he is.

“I think we have to go back.” Yamaguchi let out, trying to control his heart to block it from going out of his chest.

Tsukishima lowered his head and put both of his hands onto the sink, his front still facing Yamaguchi. He looked up, his hair curtaining his eyes, giving him a dark, obscure look.

“Do we, now?”

Yamaguchi gulped. Maybe he should have to bear his family talking instead of getting help from the blonde boy. He obviously was the definition of trouble.

“We wash our hands first, then we go.”

 

***

“So, Tsukishima. How did you meet with Yamaguchi?”

Semi asked, trying to start a small talk with his wife's push but failing at it miserably.

Shoot.

They did not talk about THAT before coming in. He surely wasn't going to say the truth. He wasn't, right? Yamaguchi thought about the short time period of knowing Tsukishima and decided he actually might. So he kicked his feet under the table, hoping it could reach his message to Tsukishima.

“It was probably at a gay bar. Isn't that the kind of place your kind go?” Yamaguchi’s younger aunt, Suhyun asked, or rather stated with a sharp tongue. Yamaguchi couldn't help but look at Tendou who is trying to build a castle with the empty forks he found on the table and wondered how a pure, loveable person could get out from a snake like a woman's vajayjay.

Tsukishima smiled politely yet his eyes were hard and his grip on the spoon was harsh. “We’ve met in a bar, the kind that normal people go. Like me and Yamaguchi.”

“Normal. Yeah.” Yamagata butted in the conversation, high fiving Shirabu after.

“I suppose being gay blocks you from being normal in your book,” Tsukishima answered again, it wasn't a question yet it wasn't a statement either. He simply put a carrot in his mouth and silently expected people to answer his dare.

“Mom, I loved the soup!” Yamaguchi cut the silence with the hopes of changing the subject with complimenting his mother.

“Yui made that soup. I couldn't make it since I was running around the house for every other thing. But thank you for ignoring every other dish I made and finding the one dish that does not belong to me to compliment.”

Yamaguchi lowered his head in silence. Why, why he always had to screw up?

“I’m sure they would taste great too, Mrs.Xi. I look forward to tasting them.” Tsukishima answered, squeezing Yamaguchi's leg under the table. He was right, they did not go beyond tasting the soup yet! And yet he was getting scolded as always.

“Thank you for being so thoughtful Tsukishima! It isn't something I'm used to in this house...” Yamaguchi’s mother answered with enthusiasm and a broken smile to show how disappointed she is towards to her kids.

“I love your soups the most mom. I'm sure you can teach a few things for Yui.” Taichi answered as the arse-kisser he is. Yui lowered his head yet no one bat an eye to it except for Yamaguchi who tried to cheer her up with a smile yet could not do it since she did not meet his eyes.

“I heard you are a student, Yui.”

Yui looked up and met with Tsukishima’s kindly given smile.

“What do you study?”

“Uuhm,” Yui looked at Taichi first and then answered with her little voice, “Psychology. I find it interesting.”

“And what do you do for a living, Tsukishima? Or are you a student too?” Yamaguchi’s aunt asked, clearly enjoying the fact Taichi was getting uncomfortable and Yamaguchi’s “boyfriend” was making a mess at the Christmas table, something she can recall and make fun of later. And of course, there was the fact she could not dare to talk earlier so she had to find a weak spot of Tsukishima and press on it until she gets satisfied.

“I am a doctor. An intern doctor, still trying to decide which department I want to work in.”

“Just go with gynecology. After all your bird doesn't sing to vajayjays and you get to see some of that in your life!” Yamagata butted in again, gaining a few snorts and some chuckles around the table.

“Oh well, you are right about that.” Tsukishima answered, chuckling along with Yamaguchi’s family members. “But I don't think I’m needy enough to study for over 6 years to see women get naked. But with your logic maybe I should have been an engineer to make sure women does not come close to me.”

Yamaguchi almost choked on his soup. He couldn't even hide his laugh as he coughs.

“Women get close to me!” Yamagata answered, clearly pissed off that he was getting owned by a stranger.

“Yeah. When you pay them.” Goshiki answered casually which gained a few secretive smiles and a laughing fit from Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

"Where do you work Tsukishima?" Suzumeda asked, holding her quite big tummy as she smiles. "My doctor is at the private hospital in Myeongdong."  
"I am currently in Karzen Hospital. But I'm just an intern anyways so..." 

"Karzen? We were going to go to that place at first actually!" Suzumeda announced happily, her smile shining under the lights. 

"Didn't we honey?" She asked Semi yet explained quickly before Semi can answer. "I seem to forget a lot of things these days. We were happy to get over the morning sickness and now this started." Her laugh echoed at the hall, putting a smile on everyone's face either they want it or not.

"It's perfectly normal at 7th month, I can tell you that much." Tsukishima answered humbly, a kind smile visible on his pink lips. Yamaguchi wondered how many different kinds of smiles this boy contained on his lips.

"Oh well, you are wrong at that now Mr.Tsukishima. You should study harder, intern." Yamaguchi's younger aunt butted in.

"Suzumeda is in her 5th month." Yamaguchi's older aunt answered Tsukishima's silent question that can be read from his face or rather raised up eyebrows.

No one seemed to give attention to the couple, yet Yamaguchi found himself wondering why they were escaping from everyone's eyes.

“I will get the turkey.” Yamaguchi’s mom announced, gaining all the attention back again.

“Let me help,” Suzumeda said, which get blocked by Semi.

“You sit down and do not tire yourself.” He said getting up from his seat. “I can help mom.”

Yamaguchi’s mother sucked in her breath, putting the biggest proud smile on her face. “Look at my boy being a protective husband and father. I am so proud of you!”  
Semi blushed yet let their mom kiss him on both of his cheeks.

Yamaguchi looked at Yui and saw she was lowering her head back again under Taichi’s hard gaze. Was he judging her silently since it wasn't her that offers a help? Or was it the fact Semi was getting kisses on his cheeks instead of Taichi? This time Yamaguchi didn't let it go.

“Hey Yui,” Yamaguchi called Yui right after his mother disappeared. “can you give me the recipe of this soup? I don't know about moms but it's definitely better than the mud they give in my workplace.”

That put a smile on her face.

“Sure. I can write it and-”

“Are you still working at that low place? As a- translator was it?” Yamaguchi’s older aunt asked. Yamaguchi felt something moving inside of his tummy when he saw a piece of salad falling onto the table from his aunt's mouth. He was ignoring the burning sensation at his lower parts since they arrived at the house, of course, there was the adrenalin running in his blood too. Yet Yamaguchi was suddenly aware of his need to pee.

“Uhm yeah. Excuse me for a second.” Yamaguchi said as he gets up from his seat.

Yamaguchi was rushing to the toilet when he heard his mother's voice coming through the hall all the way from the kitchen.

“What do you think of Yamaguchi's boyfriend mom?” Semi's voice echoed at the walls.

“He seems nice but what does it matter? He is dating Yamaguchi, there must be something wrong with him. And they are gay, you know I still don't approve it but I can't exactly throw my son away, can I?”

“Let's just try to bare with their abnormalities for the night, alright my dear?” She said and a smooch sound came after. Probably a kiss that her normal son deserves.  
Yamaguchi returned quickly to the table after relieving himself at the bathroom.

"You okay?” Tsukishima asked with concern as Yamaguchi sat back next to him.

“Why? What happened to him?” Yamaguchi's younger aunt asked with her noisy voice.

"Probably diarrhea." Shirabu answered instead of Yamaguchi and chuckled with Yamagata after.

"Do you want me to get you bananas? Would be good for you." Tendou asked looking up from the castle he made with the forks.

"Uhm thanks but I'm not so..."

For a moment things seemed normal until Yamaguchi figured what everyone was thinking, which was the truth.

"Turkey is here!" Yamaguchi's mother announced as she put the Turkey on the table.

"Oh well let Yamaguchi do the cutting. Apparently, he likes stuffed things." Yamaguchi's older aunt pressed and just raised her eyebrows to her sisters questioning gaze.  
Yamaguchi lowered his head and tried to become invisible. It was something he should be used by now yet he still gets hurt by the fact he should hide, cover or silence himself once the subject is his private life. He was ready to pass the opportunity to Semi when he saw Tsukishima's hands grabbing the side of the table quite firmly.

Oh hell no.

They were making him uncomfortable alright, but they had no right to make this kind person uncomfortable on a Christmas night, let him be Christian or not.

"Yes, I do like stuffed things. Especially when they are on the table. Now that we are clear at this can I get the knife? Please." Yamaguchi added at the end, not forgetting his manners in front of his elders. Yamaguchi gets up from his seat and held out his hand to Semi, expecting him to pass the knife over.

"What exactly is happening here?" 

"Aunt finds my sex life interesting that is it." Yamaguchi answered nom chatty. Taichi fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably yet said nothing while Yamaguchi's mom holds nothing in.

"You can not talk like that at my table Yamaguchi! It is more than enough you have brought your sinfull so-called "relationship" on my house at such night. Actually one of the reasons I'm holding in is because I want to show God how understanding I am even towards my faggot son!" 

"I didn't even say anything! Aunt is the one that's overly curious about everything, she is one trying to attack me. What would happen if you choose my side just for this once!" Yamaguchi yelled, not feeling guilt or sadness but anger, that boils up inside of him, urging to go out, forcing him to let it all out.

"Be respectful! You-'"

"I AM the respectful one here! All of you kept attacking us all night, expecting me to hold it in and now you are talking about being respectful? Don't be such a hypocrite.

"Amen."

Yamaguchi exploded with a smile at that moment, throwing some saliva to his plate along the way. How in the world did that boy manage to stay calm in that serious and thick aura was beyond him.

"You couldn't choose another word, could you?"

"It seemed the most fitting to me though." Tsukishima threw a crooked smile at Yamaguchi which he easily responded to.

"Oh come on you don't even believe in God."

There were some breaths getting sucked in around the table.

"You don't believe in God?" The little cousin of Yamaguchi asked.

"Well, I believe in Godzilla." Was Tsukishima's carefree answer along with a shrug.

“Can we believe in Godzilla?”

“I believe in Sasquatch!” Tendou butted in.

“You can't believe in Sasquatch!” Yamaguchi's aunt answered and tried to hush her kids. Her red neck was visibly clear and the crack in her voice was not a sign of a good thing.  
“Well,” Tsukishima get up from his seat, throwing the white napkin he put on his legs to his half-full plate, “the turkey looked dry, I am pretty glad I didn't have to eat that too, the potatoes looked like they wished they were under the earth again and chatting with you homophobic people was boring. Other than those, thanks for the lovely night.”

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, not believing he just did that. But it was Tsukishima, so in the so little time Yamaguchi had known Tsukishima, his actions seemed more admirable than shocking. That's why Yamaguchi did that, admired Tsukishima.

“You cant come to my house and disrespect my family!” Taichi roared. Everyone around the table stopped talking, if Taichi talked, things were serious.

Tsukishima throws the look at Taichi that Yamaguchi started to get familiar with. It wasn't a disinterested look, it was more of an “I did what I want will do what I want.” kind of a look.

Taichi, who did not come across anyone who could take his stare and respond back was starting to get angry.

“You son of a-”

“Stop!” Yamaguchi cut him off. That gained more sucked in breaths their act before.

“I managed to hold it back every time you, every single one of you swore at me, talked behind my back and said those words in a hundred percent meaner fashion to my face. Disrespected me, disrespected my choices and career, the way I live and every other thing since I can remember.

Mom, you used to tell me I don't have any friends because I’m a loser who doesn't know how to talk with people since I am stupid and incapable of communicating with people, unlike my brothers. I WAS 9! When you said that. If I ask you now you would say that you don't remember doing that and you would NEVER EVER do that to your son. The same words I’ve heard after every fight we made and every time you hurt me because you simply can not make mistakes.

And my brothers! The ones who tortured me even more, not caring about bullies beating me up in high school, not interacting with me around people since they might get the influence YOU LOVE YOUR BROTHER NO MATTER WHAT. But that's not the case, is it? It wasn't after I came out of the closet at the year 18, it started the second I was born. What did I have dammit? WHAT DID I HAVE TO MAKE ALL OF YOU HATE ME? WAS I NOT SMART ENOUGH? WAS I NOT TOUGH? DID I SIMPLY NOT DESERVED YOUR LOVE?”

Yamaguchi realized the tears spilling down from his chin when it tickled him and swept them away with the hem of his shirt.

“You tortured me enough. Enough for a lifetime.” Yamaguchi found his voice again and even though his voice, his hands, his legs, every part of his body was shaking Yamaguchi decided what he wanted to do. He didn't care if he took the wrong path again, even if he had the chance to screw things up again Yamaguchi wanted to say those words.

“I am going to do what you wanted me to do years ago. I’m leaving the family.”

“Stop talking nonsense, it's starting to get boring” Goshiki talked, which managed to get people to talk.

“You are being stupid, don't act stupid if you don't want us to treat you like one,” Semi said, gaining an approval from their mother.

“You don't even have a proper job and you expect people to respect you? I'm sure you don't even have friends, have you ever thought what might be wrong with you instead of blaming us?” His aunt talked, their words stinging to his skin deeper. They missed the whole point of his talk.

What...

What was he even expecting?

The people that did not understand or listen him for the past 24 years.

Why did he even expect something like this could change their point of view?

“I do blame myself. I always blame myself and so do you. You almost blame me for everything happening around us. Have YOU ever tried looking at yourself before you blame me? Try to find a fault at your actions?”

When his aunt was about to open her mouth Yamaguchi cut her off.

“They are expecting a child. The child is 7 months old although they got married 5 months ago, we all know what that means and I don't think its something Christian to do at all.”  
“Taichi still lives under the same roof with mom and takes her side in every situation completely tossing awayYui, which he did to the other 5 girlfriends of his. Ever thought of WHY, WHY on the earth are they leaving you if you are so fucking perfect with a perfect job and perfect family?”

Yamaguchi diverted his gaze to Shirabu and Yamagata. 

“THOSE TWO! OH, MY GOD! Don't even get me started on them! They called a hooker to our house! Last Christmas! I don't see anyone talking about that?”

"They did?' Tsukishima asked with a hint of respect in his voice.

"Yes. We found out when Tendou found her eating the cake on the floor. I would say it was a cherry on top after she charged more money because more than two people saw her "cherries" on top of the cake."

Tsukishima covered his face with his left hand, staring at him with his moon shaped eyes behind his fingers.

Yamaguchi turned to his older aunt, knowing really well he was out of the line a long time ago. 

“Your perfect husband dumped you for an exotic dancer because you are so fucking BORING and you always nag nag nag!” 

Goshiki looked disinterested yet was decent enough to look up when Yamaguchi pointed at him.

“Everyone already hates you, and you are simply weird I don't even know where to start with you Tendou but believe me you are the most human person in this family.”

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and come face to face with the women he had called mother for over 20 years.

“And you. You are and were an attention seeker, Mrs. Know-it-all, who only cares about the image you gave to other people, a hypocrite, alcoholic, lazy bitch!”

“Now think about that before you blame ME for ruining your Christmas night.”

“I once went to a church and that guy wasn't half as good as you at talking. So I say preach.”

Yamaguchi, who almost forget why he was in that house in the first place get a mini heart attack when he saw Tsukishima's face standing next to him. That boy was too pretty to be real.

“Shut up.” Yamaguchi said with a smile, gaining his consciousness again. “We are going, as you wanted from the start of this night. Have a nice Christmas.”

"Do you think you can say all that things and leave causally? Don't you ever show your face here again! I have no son named Yamaguchi anymore!"

Yamaguchi put his jacket on and turned his to meet his mother's eyes.

"When did you act like you have one?"

 

 

"I didn't know we were here to riot!" Tsukishima yelled after Yamaguchi as he runs to the car.

"I didn't know it either! Isn't it great!" 

"You definitely left the wrong impression on me, Mr. Yamaguchi."

"I will quit my job." Yamaguchi talked, not hearing Tsukishima talk from the buzzing sound on his head, the adrenalin was rushing through his veins making his brain think with an unbelievable speed.

"The one thing that old hag right about is my job. I love being a translator but hate working there as a no one. I will apply to the exams to become a teacher."

"Yeah do that! Do whatever you want!" Tsukishima encouraged Yamaguchi more, yelling enthusiastically along with him.

"And you!" Yamaguchi stopped running finally, trying to catch his breath as he comes face to face with a red-nosed Tsukishima. "You can't leave my life yet."

"And why is that?" Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, it was clear he was not the type to get orders.

"Because I like you."

"Not enough." Tsukishima answered, stepping towards to Yamaguchi, making him feel his warm breath on his face.

"I still have you for the whole night, don't I?"

"And what are you planning to do?" Tsukishima asked suggestively, his voice getting huskier and lower.

"PlayStation." 

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows yet a smile sits on his lips.

"Not exactly whats in my mind but..."

"Oh don't be so hasty Doctor, you are the one who told me to be cautious for the next week."

"Damn my mouth."

Yamaguchi chuckled and get into the car before anyone can interfere again.

"So? We both are homeless. Where exactly are we going?"

"I have a place on my mind." Was Tsukishima's answer before he started the engine, his sinfully beautiful eyes locked on to Yamaguchi's own.

"Oh, you are the trouble, you definitely are."

"And?"Tsukishima pressed further as if he was asking then why is Yamaguchi sticking with him.

"I think I like it," Yamaguchi answered truthfully, his adrenaline rush long gone. 

Tsukishima tched with a half smile and pressed on the pedal. Yamaguchi opened the windows of the car and felt the cold air brushing his hair. He was definitely not seeking for a change in his life, he didn't even realize until now that he needed a change. But it found him, or rather a specific troublemaker helped him find it. 

He did hit the bottom of his life but now he was sure he was rising up with a clear page, a new dream, and hopefully a troublemaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts about it, I'd love to hear it!!


End file.
